1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to printer paper collection baskets and, more particularly, to a continuous feed printer paper collection basket adapted for automatically stacking the continuous feed paper therein.
2. History of the Prior Art
The advent of the computer and continuous feed paper for use therewith has revolutionized the business world. Today reams of paper are produced by continuous feed printers and are collected adjacent the printer for subsequent review, analysis or other uses. Although such uses often require separation of individual sections of the continuous feed paper, the advantages of a continuous feed discharge process are widely accepted and appreciated. Sequential pages from the printer are collected in an organized fashion and may be handled and transported without concern for misjoinder of pages. Of course the most advantageous aspect of the continuous feed discharge is the fact that paper may be fed into the printer and received from the printer with a minimum of handling and a high degree of reliability as to both the feed and the discharge relative thereto.
Paper which is being fed into a continuous feed and discharge printer is easily controlled. The paper comes from a pre-arranged folded stack and few problems, if any, result from the transfer of said paper from the paper feed area. The same cannot be said in all instances for the collection end. When printer paper is discharged from the printer it has been, by definition, unfolded, and it may or may not have a tendency to properly fold itself back upon discharge from the printing unit. In many instances boxes or baskets are simply placed in a region below the printer discharge area for collection, and the printer paper is simply allowed to collect and fold upon itself therein. Misalignment of the collection basket relative to the printer, interruptions in the operation of the printer and/or mishandling of the discharged paper itself can lead to irregularities in the folding process. Any of these events can result in a disorganized array of continuous feed paper received within conventional basket areas. It would be an advantage, therefore, to provide a collection basket that virtually assures the proper folding of the continuous feed printer paper across the perforated sides thereof following discharge from the printer to facilitate proper stacking and organization thereof.
The present invention addresses such improved printer paper collection systems by providing a basket which may be integrally formed with, or disposed adjacent to, a continuous feed printer stand for the collection of paper therefrom. The improved collection structure includes adjustable side walls and an adjustable breaker bar which engages the printer paper during the discharge from the printer to ensure the proper folded configuration thereacross. In this manner physical interruptions of the printer paper itself will not adversely effect the organized folding and stacking of the discharged paper. Maximum effectiveness of the continuous feed system can then be realized.